Some mobile communication devices include personal information which is synchronized with a server or service, for example an enterprise server. Typically, such personal information is stored in memory or other storage within a single database in the mobile device. This is especially the case when personal information is stored within handheld mobile devices having limited resources and functionality. Difficulties may arise should the mobile device be associated with another server or service, for example an Internet service (e.g., web-based e-mail application). For example, mixing or “cross-pollination” of personal information from separate services could occur, which may be undesired. As an example, information related to a personal address book on a third party Internet service may be inadvertently mixed with similar types of information from a user's enterprise (company) server while synchronizing.
In some instances, it has been recommended that all of the personal information within a mobile device corresponding to a first service be deleted prior to joining another service. Such a procedure is a cumbersome and brute-force method of preventing cross-pollination of information between separate services.
Other difficulties may occur when a user unsubscribes or disassociates from one of these services, or the user deactivates a service temporarily without intending to completely disassociate from the service. A user may wish to later reactivate or restore that service. In some systems, reactivating a service results in the device once again synchronizing the personal information data from the service, with the mobile device having to download again all of the personal information over a wireless network. Such a process may require intensive or increased traffic over a wireless network, which is generally not desired.
As an example, a mobile device may activate against Service A; disassociate with Service A; and activate against Service B. However, the existing data items from Service A may erroneously be synchronized to Service B. Additional difficulties may arise when Service A is reactivated.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system which addresses some of these difficulties.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.